The present invention relates to a measurement device for determining a fluid fill level in a fuel tank for a vehicle. The measurement device includes a float and a signal generating unit which can be fastened on the fuel tank. A position of the float relative to the signal generating unit can be converted to a signal which correlates with the fill level of the undeformed fuel tank. The invention also relates to a method for determining a fluid fill level in a fuel tank.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Conventional measurement devices can measure and compensate for tilting of the fuel tank when driving, for example, downhill. However, particularly unfavorable relative positions of the float in relation to the signal generating unit due to the deformation of the fuel tank or due to tilting of components of the measurement device may cause incorrect fill level indications in the conventional measurement devices.
In addition, even with measurement devices where the float is not coupled with the signal generating unit attached on the fuel tank, deformations of the fuel tank can occur which then cause an incorrect display of the fluid fill level in the fuel tank.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide an improved a measurement device and a corresponding method which improve the determination of the fluid fill level in the fuel tank.